Morning?
by DrawerElma
Summary: Waking up in the morning could be such a drag, but what if there was someone next to you that made it fun and pleasurable? YxYY Puzzlefluff One-shot.


A casual, refreshing yet familiar wind swept through the area one calm morning. The sun rays shone through the light-blue curtains of a very small, cozy room. Fresh air found it's way in through a slightly open window, letting in the scent of grass and exotic flowers. Light drifted across a dark, brown desk, before landing on the bed next to it. The morning sun illuminated the entire room in a purple pink glow, giving it a peaceful atmosphere, and the light was so bright it actually woke up a very groggy former pharaoh.

His eyes fluttered open once all he could see was a red, bright light. In his arms laid his partner, caught in a deep slumber. Yami was always the one to wake up first, despite the fact Yuugi was the only person who needed to attend school. Once Yami realized he would always wake up earlier than the shorter teen, he tried to act as the alarm clock, by waking his partner up from his rest, in a soothing manner. The crimson-eyed teen's hands slowly cupped the younger boy's cheeks. He hummed a familiar tune quietly to wake the other up, but it was futile. The birds were chirping happily outside, enjoying the day. Solomon was already up, walking around the house, taking care of the shop. All that was left, was for Yuugi to wake up and prepare for school. Sadly, Yami didn't have the heart to wake up someone who appeared to sleep so soundly.

The taller teen leaned in closer to kiss the other's long, dark eyelashes. He murmured something incoherent to wake his partner up, but nothing seemed to work. Eventually Yami gave up and simply kissed Yuugi's lips. The smaller kid made a high-pitched whine as he turned around defiantly, curling up in the sheets like a child. This always amused the older one of them. Someone who could act so mature at times surely had problems waking up every single morning. However, that only made the situation so much cuter, not to mention enjoyable, to watch. Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi and pulled him in closer. The other teen groaned and finally opened his eyes half heartedly to take a look around. The light was nearly blinding, but his eyes would soon get used to it. He turned around to face his boyfriend, attempting to give him a judgmental look with his drowsy expression. It didn't really succeed, as he still wasn't used to the bright light. Lavender eyes scanned the room with curiosity, and then turned to look back at the man holding him so tightly. Once their eyes met, Yami smiled with delight and poked Yuugi's nose. The other simply huffed at the gesture.

"Gh…That's it, no more going to bed around twelve a clock on school nights." Yuugi took a deep breath before he forced himself out of bed and over to the wooden chair next to the desk, which held his school uniform on it.

"I'm so tired… I could just go straight back to sleep."

Yami sat up in bed and yawned, he knew that the boy was going to get in trouble for this. For a brief moment, the crimson-eyed teen actually considered pulling Yuugi back into bed. Why not? He was already going to be the short teen rushed over to the bookshelf to grab his books, Yami pulled him back into his lap and nuzzled his hair.

"Sleep with me, aibou." He cooed and hugged his partner tighter. Yuugi hummed in agreement and enjoyed the embrace for as long as possible. It seems like he lost track of time while he was in his lover's arms, because he managed to somehow fall asleep once again. The other teen chuckled lightly and started to rub his partner's back in a circle motion. Waking Yuugi up for a second time proved to be less challenging. Lavender eyes looked up at the other, pleading to stay in his arms just a little bit longer. The touch was relaxing his every muscle, and the last thing he wanted was to get ready for school, especially after a poor night's sleep. Yami leaned down to kiss Yuugi's tender lips. He wanted the young duelist to make it to school in time, but that ship already set sail without them. At least they could part with some grace now that it was already settled, he wouldn't make it in time. Yami began sucking and nibbling on Yuugi's neck, trying to hit all of the sensitive spots rather playfully.

"Y-Yami…" a silent moan escaped Yuugi's rosy lips. He wanted to rush to school, because he realized he would be in a lot of trouble if he stayed any longer. Then again, sacrificing some of his dignity to stay in his best friend's arms a little longer, was worth it. Yami carefully leaned back down in bed, with Yuugi on top of him. Though, their position didn't last long as Yami rolled on top of Yuugi and began kissing him more fiercely. His long slender fingers unbuttoned the short teen's shirt and caressed the milky skin underneath with great interest. Crimson-eyes observed his partner's body, taking in every small detail before kissing him senseless. With a playful glint in his eyes, he nibbled on the other teen's nipples and licked them. Yuugi arched back a bit, exhaling sharply at the precise, gentle touch. His cheeks flushed, as the temperature seemed to rise in the room. Yami's hands slowly made their way down to Yuugi's hips, carefully trying to slide his pants off. Yuugi held back another moan, fearing that anyone might overhear them. This only amused the older teen. He could not hear his partner's incoherent mumbling, but realized it was nowhere near what he mused.

"What was that? Something about school?" The lavender-eyed teen gasped and rolled out of bed, hurrying over to gather his clothes. It was rather remarkable how he could pull away so rapidly without falling flat on his face. Yuugi looked at himself and realized he was out of his pajamas, conveniently enough. He had not noticed Yami's little moves, but shot him a judgmental glare from across the room. Did he really have to pull off such a trick this early in the morning where one was not able to think straight?

"I helped you get undressed." A simple crooked smile was all he had to offer along with his wit. Yuugi sighed and got dressed in his uniform as quickly as possible, ready to rush out of the room. He turned and narrowed his eyes before storming out.

"You're a jerk at times."

"Good. I will just sleep here until you come home." Yami shrugged and lied back down in bed, while curling up in the sheets. Once Yuugi was gone, he tossed and turned in the soft bed, unable to find a good position to rest in. He turned to look over at the window, which was still slightly open. The wind blowing outside appeared to be much colder now than before, for whatever reason. It stroke his skin softly, yet felt chilly, not refreshing. Yami's fingers slowly traced Yuugi's side of the bed, feeling lonely after just a couple of seconds was surprising. He already missed his other half's warmth and kindness. The comment about sleeping was only a playful tease, but he honestly couldn't fall asleep again, knowing his partner was somewhere else. His frown turned into a rather dull saddened expression when he realized Yuugi would not return until three o'clock. He curled up in the sheets somewhat disappointed and full of longing. The silence in the room didn't help, it left him alone in his thoughts.

Suddenly, the short teen ran straight back into the room.

"Forgot my bo-" he paused when he noticed Yami was lying down, looking rather dejected. He wondered what exactly changed during the few seconds he was gone downstairs. Whatever it was, it sure changed his best friend's mood drastically. When Yuugi stepped closer, he hugged his boyfriend and rubbed their cheeks together with a bright smile.

"Sorry, I'll be back soon." The thought of Yuugi leaving again made the former pharaoh's heart ache. He pulled Yuugi down on the bed and hugged him tightly.

"On second thought, don't leave." A soft shade of pink tinted the short teens cheeks. He attempted to push himself away to hurry down but it didn't seem like Yami was willing to let go, that only made him worry for the other.

"…Mou hitori no boku?" He cupped his friend's cheeks gently. Lavender stared deep into crimson for a while before Yami closed his eyes. It was mostly to avoid the look Yuugi was giving him. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his partner's waist, pulling the other up closer. He murmured something incomprehensible and embraced the other teen. Yami simply held his partner like he was the most precious, fragile person in the world, unwilling to accept the fact he had to run off. He would like it if they could simply stay with each other like this, forever.

"Let me rephrase that. Don't leave _me_."


End file.
